Hidden by glamour
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Everyone has a secret. She was his. Hidden by glamour Elara stood by watching Phobos on his quest to become ruler of meridian. They loved each other more than life itself but power tears apart everyone’s life. W.I.T.C.H from a different point of view.
1. Meetings

Hey this is my first W.I.T.C.H fan fiction. Just to explain one thing so long the italics are Elara's thoughts because later when she finds out about Phobo's telepathy she feels no need to talk anymore so communicates with the find. Oh and don't be too harsh.

She sat brushing her hair. Her mother had told her that it would stay healthy if she brushed it regularly. She wanted to beautiful like her mother, so she hardly ever stopped brushing. The boy was still staring at her. They were not allowed to speak. He was a prince and she was the daughter of a lady in waiting. Their paths should never have crossed. She met his eyes again then hastily looked down. She tossed her hair onto her right shoulder and began brushing her roots. She heard footsteps. Her head jerked up. She shook it frantically at him hoping he would stop. But he continued walking until he was right in front of her. He smiled and sat down. She felt uncomfortable near him. The other servants spoke in whispers about this boy. Demon, some said while other's said it was his power. She put down her brush and folded her hands in her lap.

'Hello.' He breathed.

His voice was musical, like a dream. She bowed her head lower, so that her hair hid her face.

'Don't be afraid.'

She shook her head hoping he'd understand.

'It doesn't matter what they say. Look, I command that you reply to everything I say to you. I am the prince after all. Understand?'

She lifted up her head slowly. She turned to face him. His eyes sparkled with a red gleam.

'Yes.' She whispered.

He smiled. It was comforting, more ecstatic. Perhaps because she'd listened to him.

'What's your name?'

'Elara.'

'It's beautiful.'

'Thank you, sire.'

His smile grew. She realised he was glad whenever she acknowledged his status. She looked down again at a loss for words. He was extremely beautiful and for once in her life she felt ugly.

'What's your beast form?'

She felt a shiver through her spine. She shook her head again. His smile faded. The red tint grew sharper in his cool blue eyes.

'Show me.'

His voice was demanding and filled with anger. She shook her head again. He stood up and grabbed her wrist.

'I can make you.' He snarled.

His face tensed. His eyes screwed up in concentration. After a few minutes though he gave up. A puzzled expression crossed his face.

'Your human?'

'Yes'

'Explain.'

'No-one must know.'

He stared at her. She finally stood so that their eyes met.

'No-one will know.' he replied.

'My mother found me outside a portal when I was young. My real mother was dead and my father had left me in the cold. After research my mother discovered that it was the queen who had put the portal there.'

'My mother?'

'She is very fond of my mother and I was her reward.'

He looked angry but then he met her eyes again and his expression softened. A bell rang in the distance. He grimaced. She turned but he grabbed her hand.

'Can I see you again?'

She smiled realising he really meant it.

'I can't wait.'

She curtsied her finest and watched as he swept away.

-xxx-

'What's wrong?'

'For someone whose parents disappeared you seem pretty happy.'

'As the new ruler of meridian I cannot let emotion effect my judgement.'

She watched as he sat on the throne. He practically glowed with light. So majestic, so angelic. Once again she felt inferior as she knelt before him. She looked down again wishing she had not come. He was different now.

'I'm still the same.'

Her head jerked up. How did he know what she was thinking?

'Telepathy is a wonderful gift.'

'It can also be a curse.'

He smiled shaking his head. There was a knock at the door. She stood up to leave but he shook his head.

'Just stay still.'

She met his eyes. The red was gone but was now replaced by an ice blue. They were cold and lifeless but she loved him even more because of it. Confusion passed over his face but then he stared towards the door. She bowed her head down and looked at the floor again.

'Enter.' Growled his voice.

She waited for the footsteps but there were none. There was only a light sliding across the floor. She little a head and fell back. She was staring at a large green and red snake. It towered over her but did not pay the slightest attention to her. The snake bent in a low bow.

'Prince Phobo's. May I say you look…'

'Where is she?'

'Well…'

Phobos stood up in one fluid movement. He did not shake but the anger seemed to radiate from him.

'Cedric, where is my sister.'

The snake seemed to cower. He shook his violently, hands clasped together as he spoke.

'Gone.'

'Well then find her.'

'We cannot.'

Phobo's closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

'It was only a matter of time before they interfered. You may leave.'

Cedric bowed again and slithered out. She peered up hesitantly. Phobo's was sitting down. She stood up wordlessly. She moved towards the door slowly. She stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'He couldn't see you because of the glamour.'

_Glamour?_

'Another power of mine. People see what I want them to see.'

I see.

She tried to shrug his shoulder off but he tightened his grip.

'I think it would be better if no-one saw you.'

Are you ashamed of me?

'No, but now that there is a veil over Meridian it would be better if no-one found out about you.'

_If that is what you wish my lord._

'Your upset.'

He sighed and turned her to face him.

'I'm sorry about your mother.'

_You're a monster._

'Is that how you really feel?'

_Yes._

'But you love me?'

She took his hand and held it up to her face. His skin was soft, she closed her eyes breathing in his scent.

'Yes.' She whispered.

-xxx-

What are they?

'Roses.'

_But their black._

'Yes, beautiful, aren't they?'

_This world is dying. I feel its energy leaving everyday._

She looked up at him. He did not look back at her. His face was shadowed with anger. The princess was not found yet. She was glad because she knew what his plan was.

'Let us go back inside.'

_Have I upset you?_

'No. Though your thoughts do worry me.'

She shrugged and turned around. At first she'd felt like a prisoner, being hidden by glamour. Having to think instead of speaking out loud. But now she realised he was protecting her from what he was doing. They walked back in silence her thoughts on Meridian and how it was crumbling. And how maybe…

'What?'

What

He twisted around to face her. He lifted his hand to stroke her face. She smiled putting her own hand over his to hold it to her cheek.

'I would never harm you.'

He bent down and kissed her with a fierce passion. She stood with one arm at her side and one still clasping his hand. It was over after what seemed like forever. She walked back to the castle with him, hardly at ease but happy.

_What are the roses for?_

'To keep others out.'


	2. 12 Years Later

She stood looking at a mirror. It had been twelve years but it took three to realise something was wrong. She hadn't aged a day. She was still her perfect nineteen-year-old self. Not a hair out of place, no signs of aging. She felt anger rise in her. She threw the mirror aside, shielding her face as at shattered into a million pieces.

'Is something wrong?' came a smooth voice.

_Take it away._

'I don't understand.'

_Take away the glamour. I want to see how I really look._

She felt his hand on her shoulder. With one sweeping movement he reformed the mirror.

'I don't need glamour. This is you.'

_It's been twelve years since I grew._

'Ten.' He whispered.

She gasped. An image flashed through her mind. A strange wind one night ten years ago that swept across her body. A spell she'd mistaken for a lament.

What…

'You'll never age again. You're not immortal. But you'll never grow old. You want this, don't you?'

Yes but…

A tear ran down her cheek. She had heard so many screams in the last few years. To think that one had been because of her. He turned her to face him. His lips pressed hard against hers. They travelled slowly up her neckline until they were by her ears.

'I would sacrifice the world for you.'

-xXx-

He stretched out his hand. Sand flew out making a pool of dust.

'Interesting.' He murmured.

-xXx-

She sat watching as the snake like creature slithered in. She raised an eyebrow as she read the panicked expression on his face. Surely the fool would know not to bring bad news having just delivered good news this morning. She looked at Phobos and smiled as his mouth twitched.

'Report.'

She laughed silently to herself, enjoying the panic increase. Lord Cedric was large and tall but in front of Phobos he looked insignificant. She savoured his reluctance, has he flinched slightly.

'The rebels stole some supply's.'

He flinched again at the look on Phobos face. She was enjoying every moment.

'And you let them escape?' whispered Phobos

'Not intentionally, they were in my grasp but…' he stuttered.

Pathetic

Phobos raised an eyebrow. Cedric continued his incoherent stuttering.

'We have successfully captured the rebel leader.'

The guards dragged in a young man. He was younger than her. He struggled in vain. But what stunned her most is that he looked like her. Human. But from Meridian. How many humans still stayed here? Did the portals still exist? Her eyes saw his torture as he was flung against the walls but her mind raced with unspoken questions.

_Please._

Phobos stopped and allowed the prisoner to be taken away. His eyes flashed towards her but he turned his attention to Cedric.

'The guardians may be a problem.' Whispered Cedric.

'The guardians are old women.'

'Not so they are now young girls.'

'So the crystal has passed on a new generation, this could complicate the search for my sister.'

Cedric made to speak but Phobos shook his head. The guards left. She watched his eyes blaze. Then she understood.

_Very well. _

She walked away trying not to show the hurt in her eyes. But she knew he'd feel it. She walked out to an empty room and leaned over the balcony. Meridian was nothing more than a land of shadows. No more light, just a dark shroud sapping the life force of others. This world was still suffering. After twelve long years. Rebels had risen, making futile attempts to stop him. She was not blind, she saw the monster. But she could also see past the monster. Besides people are not born evil but rather made that way. She sighed leaving the room and moving towards the garden. The roses now stood tall and high. Majestic. Like him. She sat down and watched as the gardener slowly, with precision, pruned each rose. He suddenly stood up and hurried to the other end of the garden.

'Foolish people.'

_Brave all of them._

He didn't reply.

Is there something your not telling me?

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, his hand slowly tracing her cheekbone as it moved down. A slight shiver ran down her spine but she kept eye contact.

'There are something's you shouldn't know.'

She glanced at the gardener again. He stayed by these roses because of his wife and child. She would never understand him and, if he were to meet her, he would not understand her either. But they shared something. Dedication to the ones they loved

-xXx-

The girl had red hair, short and straight. Her face swam in the pool in front of him. She was holding some kind of trinket. It was pink and glowing, illuminating the young girl. Her four companions stood around her entranced. A blonde, beautiful as the shining suns, a small brunette, cute and perky, and two with dark hair, one thin and pale, and the other shy and sun kissed. Elara smiled at their stunned faces. But her smiled vanished as she saw the intense anger etched upon his face.

'Guardians of the veil.'

_So young._

'Is that an excuse?' he growled.

She flinched at the harshness of his voice. She lightly touched his shoulder but he shrugged her off. She knew their fate; she knew everyone's fate. Except her own.

_They're stronger than you think_.

'They're humans.'

_As am I._

It was his turn to flinch. He seemed to forget some times. When it came to each other they never looked pass how they felt.

'This will all end soon.'

_No it begins._

With the slight movement of his hand the faces moved away. He pulled her face up to his, kissing her lightly.

'Will you hate me when they die?' he whispered.

_No. I will never hate you._

'Everyone dies and still you love me?'

_Improbable but yes. By the way you should capture the redhead._

Cedric and Vathek entered. They talked about the plan. Elara stood memorized by the faces swimming in front of her. It was the beginning of the end.

**Seriously this is based on the Tv show. I hope I did ok with this but if I didn't really sorry. I'm trying not to change the storyline but I think I might alter a few things.**


	3. Heart Revealed

**A/N: I'm going a little AU with this. At least I'm back. And trying. Italics is physic communitcation from Elara to Phobo's.**

**xXx**

The redhead glared at Phobos, defiant look in her eyes. Elara giggled silently to herself. Phobos raised his hand. Elara stopped her giggling. The roses twirled around the girl.

'Where is the heart?' shouted Phobos.

'I don't have it.'

Elara winced at the sweetness of the girls voice. The roses tightened. Elara grimaced and ran out. She reached the bottom of the castle when she heard voices. She walked down the corridor towards them. It was the other girls. Elara stood still as they walked right past her.

_You have visitors._ She thought sarcastically

She knew the dreaded whisperers would have told him. She was about to follow the girls but roses sprang up blocking her path.

_That's mature_

She sighed and turned back towards the throne room. She flung the door open. Cedric had transformed back into his vicious snake form. He moved past without a second glance in her direction. Vathek took the young red-head towards the dungeons.

_He'll fail you know._

Phobos growled. Roses gripped her and carried her towards him. She landed on her knees in front of him. She glared at him. Then she grabbed the roses, her hands starting to bleed. Worry past his face, but he saw the smirk on her face. It was the same old game. They tested each other's weaknesses, would the pain be to much for her or would watching her suffer be to much for him. It was sinister but a release from inner anger. She didn't know how long this was going to last. Finally she screamed and with a flicker of the hand he released her. He reached out towards her but then withdrew his hand.

'What?' she gasped.

'Cedric.' he growled.

Cedric entered. The look on his told her everything. He had failed.

_I hate it when you don't listen._

_-xXx-_

Elara sat on the floor braiding a strand of her hair. She barely listened to the converation. Only when he spoke.

'If Vathek is telling the truth the key is still here...'mused Phobo's.

He looked at her. She sighed abandoning her hair. She smiled at him as she exited the room. She wondered aimlessly through the castle. Where was she supposed to find a key? Stupid Vathek losing the key. She turned to her left and then heard movement behind her. She turned around to find Cedric standing in front of her. He walked passed muttering to himself. She stood there, glaring at him. She carried on walking through the castle until eventually reaching the dungeons. She strolled pass the guards, willing him to make them stop her. But either he must no know or didn't care. She reached the prison cell where the red head had once been. They were gone now, so was the leader of the rebels. She carried on walking until she was outside the castle. Suddenly there was a blue flash and some kind of portal formed. She stood mesmorised, and shocked as the guardians passed her. What was this? Suddenly the red-head's crystal began to glow. Elara watched the portal close. Suddenly she felt weird. She looked at the girls and found them staring back at her. She took a step back.

_Phobo's?_

She listened but heard nothing. It was the jewel. It took away the glamour and the psychic connection. The girls stared at her in fascination.

'Umm...does anyone else see a girl there?' asked the petite brunette.

'You mean the girl with black hair and red dress.' asked the blonde.

'Guess I'm not crazy.' responded the brunette.

Elara looked at the girls. She felt a shiver run down her spine. She was free. Or was she. She called out to Phobo's in her mind but still couldn't hear anything. She sighed and looked at them.

'You're the guardians, right?'

'Yeah, I'm Will.' replied the red-head.

'I know. I was there when Phobo's interogated you.'

'Look...'

'Don't tell me anything. Phobo's can read my thoughts. Well, not when I'm around that crystal. Why are you here? You escaped didn't you?'

'We needed to bring this key back.' said Will.

'No problem. Give the key to me and I'll say I found it lying around.'

'Ok-'

'Wait, Will we can't trust her.'

'Irma she hasn't tried to kill us in the past five minutes. I think we're safe.'

Will handed the key to Elara and she put in her pocket. She then looked around the swamp. She could hear a noise in the thicket.

'Is Vathek okay?' asked Will.

'He'll be better if-'

Elara heard the noise again. Before she could finish her reply an arrow shot her arm and she fell down. Cedric appeared out of the trees and with him his minions. Elara cursed. He'd probaly kill her on site.

'You guys should run.'

'What about you?'

'I'll be fine. I live here.'

'Okay, guardians let's go.'

The girls flew off and Cedric followed them. Soon he looked around in her direction. She felt a weight press her head again and realised Cedric couldn't see her anymore. She took a deep breath and hurried back to the castle. Her heart was pounding and her ears were ringing.

_Phobo's?_

_Just hurry._

She burst into the throne room, arm bleeding. She rushed towards him and he grabbed her. His hand gripped her arm as he healed her. she took deep steady breaths before holding up the key.

'I found this. Then the guardians appeared. Cedric shot me and they flew away.'

'They've escaped. And I've used all my power.'

He grabbed her chin and brought her eyes up to meet him.

'You are never to leave the castle again.' he snarled.

He dropped her chin and stalked out of the throne room. She stood frozen. She didn't dare respond. It was one of those rare times he had used his cold, ice glare on her. And for once she was afraid. No, she was terrified.

-xXx-


End file.
